Delicate but Deadly
by AnimalGurl55
Summary: Starfire leaves for Tameran for a week. In that week, they meet a strange and mysterous girl. Where did she come from? What does she want? And what's behind the mask? ROBxSTAR. SLIGHT BBxRAE.
1. Delicate

**Delicate but Deadly**

By AnimalGurl55

**I know some of you hate me for discontinuing _Charmed Girl_ but this is my replacement. And nobody really read it anyways. And in this story, nobody is being bashed, with the exception of Terra. Which is good! Okay? I'm still SO sorry for discontinuing it okay? Believe me, it was hard. This story is more serious than all of my other stories. This goes out to _Duskecho_ because we are planning something together, but we just don't know what! Okay, here's _Delicate but Deadly_.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One: Delicate_

_A young girl raced through a foreign planet. She had pasty white skin, was very skinny, was wearing ripped clothing, and had fire-red hair that was very messy. She had bruises, scars, and marks on her that had been infected. Some were recent; others would scar her for life. Her eyes were pale and you could tell she was frightened and panicking. But the thing that stood out were the writings on her left arm. They were where her muscle was, and they went horizontal. Quite a length away from her, you could hear large rumbling from an animal and swords and weapons clinging together. Rants were going around in some bizarre language. This only made her panic grow and her speed increase. Just then, she ripped over a stray twig. It cut her skin and you could see her bone, as you could on some other cuts, and it began to bleed quickly. Because she had been so sickly skinny, a mere scratch could give her fatal injuries. " ARRG!" They had caught up with her. They all circled around her, armed. There were too many of them. And she didn't have any of her weapons. But maybe there was somebody on the planet that could hear her, save her. " HELP!"_

* * *

" Aahh!" Starfire yelled. The Titans were fighting the Hive Five…or Four, but it's not that important. And we're not going to count the fake Batman guy; he's not really a member to me. Starfire was fighting Seemore by herself and had just been shot by his ray gun that temporarily took away your powers. She realized that when she tried to summon a star bolt and it didn't work.

Robin saw this and left Billy Numerous to Cyborg while Beastboy dealt with Mammoth and Raven with Gizmo.

" Starfire!" he yelled. He ran toward her as she hit the wall. " Starfire, what happened?" He kneeled down next to her and helped her up.

I believe he used his 'gun of rays' to take away my powers. Because I do not have my powers," she pointed at her bruises and cuts, "it affects me more."

Robin gave her a worried look and went back and forth between her injuries and her eyes. 'I can't let her get hurt.' He took her hand and helped her up. " Come on Star. We don't want to put you in any further risk." He pulled her up and the moment he did, they heard Seemore.

" Now what's this I see-eee?" His giant eye turned into a laser and shot straight at Robin and Starfire. Robin's mask went wide. He tried pushing her out of the way, but the laser hit her anyways. It harmed her more than him because he was in the process of turning her. She was in front of him and he didn't have time to keep turning her, so she got hit.

" Tryin' to save your girlfriend, I see-eee," Seemore said.

Robin didn't even stop to say his usual 'she's not my girlfriend' because, well, he'd be lying. After what happened in Tokyo, he couldn't deny it to her, or all of Tokyo, but he could deny it to the people in Jump City. But the thing is, he didn't want to. Robin was about to make a painful and forceful blow to Seemore's head, but a black force field stopped him.

Raven looked at him with pale, white eyes. " Go." He looked toward her puzzled. " What?" She motioned toward Starfire's limp body. " Go. We have things under control here." Robin looked passed her where Gizmo and Billy Numerous were securely tied up being watched by a practically sleeping Beastboy. Cyborg was nearby cleaning up the remains of broken material.

Robin ran over to Starfire and picked up her limp body. He noticed she had large gashes on her arm and an extremely large one on her stomach. He took off his cape and carefully draped it over her. He carried her over to the R-Cycle and propped her up in front of him so it was easier for him to drive without hurting her. He revved up the R-Cycle and drove off.

**--LATER--**

It was about 11 o'clock when Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy got home. They went straight to bed, with the exception of Cyborg's quick snack. And of course you have to have Beastboy's 'save the animals' speech that always follows. And then after that you know Raven hade some herbal tea and called Cyborg and Beastboy idiots as she broke up the fight.

Anyways, Robin had laid Starfire down in her bed and tucked her in after he bandaged all her wounds. He could clearly see the blood seeping the bandages from the gash on her stomach. That was the biggest wound of them all. Her skin was turning back to its normal tan color, but was still a bit pale. All together it was a sight for sore eyes. Not that she was ugly, he just couldn't stand to see her like that; he grimaced. He didn't want to leave her alone, so he slid in next to her on the big circular bed. Their heads faced each other.

"Get better," he whispered, " my sweet princess…I love you." He kissed her forehead and went to sleep. And looking at them, they looked like a perfect married couple.

* * *

It was 12pm and the sun was shinning bright and was high in the sky. Beastboy was just walking down the hall, minding his business when he came past Starfire's room.

'I just see how Star's going' He opened up her door and peeked in. He saw Starfire with her back against Robin's chest with Robin's arm wrapped securely around her dainty, little waist. Beastboy ran out of the room and went straight toward the Ops. room. When he got there, he burst through the doors panting.

" ROBIN AND STARFIRE ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" he yelled. Raven and Cyborg looked over at him. Raven went back to her book and Cyborg to his bacon. But Raven did use some black energy to slap Beastboy straight across his face.

" Dude!" Since no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to him, he went into the kitchen to get into a fight with Cyborg about tofu and meat.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and looked in front of him at a bushel of auburn-red hair. Starfire's eyes also fluttered open and she turned around to face the Boy Wonder. He smiled at her

" Morning Star."

" Good morning Robin. I'm a bit hungry." " Your English is improving." She smiled at him.

" Thank you. Do you believe there is any food left to devour?"

" With Cyborg and Beastboy there, not a chance!" They giggled together until she grabbed her stomach in pain. " You're not completely healed," Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" May you assist me in sitting up?" Not only did he help her sit up, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and helped her with her with her boots. He then put on his 800 pound steel boots.

" C'mon, Star. Let's go find something to eat."

As they walked down the hallway, Starfire leaned against Robin. Her legs were fine; it was just her torso and arms that were screwed up. They both were still filthy from the fight, seeing that they hadn't taken a shower. In no time they reached the ops. room.

" Hey guys." "Morning Friends" Beastboy marched up to them and pointed a finger in their face. " You two are bad kids!"

" Why?" Robin asked. " Because I didn't want to leave Star alone after I bandaged her up, so I just happened to fall asleep in her room?"

Starfire let out a giggle as Beastboy's face fell. " My bad. But an honest mistake!"

Cyborg went over to them with hot plates of breakfast. " Mornin' kids! Guess no combat practice today, huh?" Cyborg asked.

" No anything today," Robin replied. " Starfire's in no condition to fight. And we might be weak without her. So let's just hope there's no crime today."

" Dude! Time to watch the _Clash of the Planets EXTRAVAGANZA!_" They all gave him blank/terrifying (Raven) stares. " Or the beach?" Raven slapped him with another black energy beam.

"What'd I do that time?"

" You annoyed me," she moved her book slightly so he could see her eyes, " and for pure amusement."

* * *

The Titans were at the beach right before sunset having fun. Beastboy was wearing the same thing he was at the beginning of Trouble in Tokyo; khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He was currently in dog form catching a Frisbee Cyborg threw at him. Cyborg was jest…well he was a Cyborg so he looked like a Cyborg. Raven was under a palm tree reading a depressing and glum novel called Depressing and Glum the Sequel: Glum and Depressing **(THAT'S FUNNY! LAUGH PEOPLE, LAUGH!)**. She wore all black: black shorts, a black short sleeve shirt, and black shoes. But her purple cloak covered up most of this.

Starfire and Robin were somewhere else doing "stuff"; not nasty stuff. Surprisingly, the Titans were the only ones on the beach. Starfire was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap shirt with pearly white shorts. She also had on white wedges, though Robin told her not to since she still couldn't walk properly. Speaking of the Boy Blunder, he was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jean short, and white & red Nike's. Robin led her to two palm trees with a hammock in the middle. It seemed almost perfect because the sun was just about to set. But both of their news was anything but perfect.

" Star…" By his tone, she could tell that something was wrong. Far worse than her news, she thought.

" Yes Robin?" she queered.

" I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to do it as easy as possible." Oh yeah, it was WAY worse than her news.

" We can't go out anymore." She was surprised, appalled, and shocked at the same time. Even though all of those words mean the same thing. She let out a weak and soft 'why' as tears started to fall from her eyes. Robin hated see her like this: sad and confused.

" It's okay, Star. We can still go out, but not in public. If anybody were to find out we were dating, they'd use it as a weakness. And who knows when Slade'll come back."

" But all of the people who reside in the large city of Tokyo know about our relationship, and we are not in any danger."

" Star, they're all the way around the world. Look, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think that was what was best for the both of us."

" I suppose you are right. I would not want you out of my life."

" Me neither. But think about it this way. When we're back in the tower, you'll still be my princess."

She smiled at him. " And you my charming prince." Her smile left her face, "but I, too, have news."

" Is it bad?" he asked, afraid of what she would say.

" Not entirely. I am to leave for Tameran tomorrow, Sunday, for princess duties. I should be back in an Earthly week."

" I guess that's not entirely too bad. But I'll miss you like crazy." They lay down together in the hammock, Starfire in front.

They watched the sunset together. " Well," Robin said, " if our relationship is secret now, and your leaving for Tameran tomorrow, I guess we should make the most of the hours we have."

The sun had set on them both, making them glow radiantly. Robin put his hands around Starfire's waist and looked down at her, since he was taller now. Her hair was the color of a rose, and she was just as pretty as one. But as he looked at her for a long time, he realized one more feature of a rose she had. She was even more delicate then the most fragile rose in the world.


	2. Delivered

**Delicate but Deadly**

_By_

_AnimalGurl55_

**Sorry I haven't updated this in who knows how long. First I was busy with my other stories and an upcoming one and then my computer messed up. And now I have to worry about my fanfics _and_ my horror book that I'm writing. Plus, since we got a new computer, we lost our Microsoft Office CD so I'm writing on WordPad, so they'll be a lot of mistakes, but I'll try to proofread it. And I was reading Twilight and New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. So please, bare (or is it bear?) with me now and I'll try my best to feed your hungry souls (sounds like a horrible pick up line). Oh yeah, ignore the fact that reviewed for my own story...Oh yeah, also ignore the fact that reviewed for my own story...**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Delivered_

Starfire sucked up all of her clothes in her little suitcase purse..."thing". **(A/N: Seriously, how would describe that?)** It was 4:00pm Earth time and Cyborg was preparing a going away dinner, though it was too early for dinner. Around her neck was a golden locket shaped in a heart. Inside it was a picture of Robin and in a messy cursive it said:

_Let our love be a fire that never dies out_

_Robin_

She walked out of her room only to bump into...Robin.

" Hey Star."

" Hello Robin."

" Hey, can I see you in my room for a second?"

She scrunched up her brow in confusion. " Okay?"

She followed him as he led her to his bedroom. Once they were there she looked down at his counter at a picture of them at the park. Cyborg had taken it and they were in front of a tree. Robin was carrying Starfire on his back. He had his hands wrapped around her wrists as to prevent her from falling. She had the biggest smile on her face. Robin was also smiling, though not as big as Starfire. This was long before they started dating. Starfire smiled at the memory. She sat down next to Robin on his bed. In his hand was a silver box with a matching bow.

" Robin, what--?" He cut her off.

" Starfire, do you know what my life was like before I met you?" he asked. She shook her head in reply.

" I was in Gotham with Batman as his sidekick. I was tired of being in his shadow. Also, I had just been recently hurt. So I left to start my own team. Batman thought it was stupid and irresponsible, but I didn't listen. I was cold, like ice. But then I saw you in Jump City." He unconsciously touched her face.

" You were destroying everything in site, speak a language no one understood. You were an alien, I was sure of that. Eventually I met Beastboy and Cyborg; Beastboy kept on calling me sir. Then you kissed me...and then pushed me to the ground." She laughed. " That's how you spoke English. My eyes were wide during and after you did that. That's when I looked into your eyes and could tell that you weren't evil, just confused and pained. I knew I had to find you again. That's when Raven came.

" Since that day, we had been best friends. You are my light Star, I love you."

" I love you, too, Robin."

" But anyways, enough about the past," He placed the box in her hands. " Open it."

She did as she was told. She gasped. In the box were a silver ring with two diamonds inside of it--not popping out--and a bracelet with two diamonds inside it. Engraved in the bracelet between that diamonds was _Robin_ and engraved in between in the diamonds on the ring was _Starfire_.

" So," Robin said, slipping the ring on his finger and the bracelet on her wrist. " while you're gone or if we were ever seperated, you can look down at your arm and immediately think about me. We'll keep it on for as long as we love each other."

" Thank you Robin," Starfire said, hugging him. They walked down to the kitchen hand-in-hand. Robin's ring was hidden under his glove and Starfire hid her bracelet under the silver armor plate on her arm. It really wasn't anything that needed to be advertised.

Cyborg had many different varieties of foods. He had English foods, but then had some Tamaranean foods now and then from watching Starfire make the "foods".

" You better not forget my cooking little lady," Cyborg said with a huge grin on his face.

" I will not, friend Cyborg."

" Dude, is there _anything _vegatable related here?!"

" No, veggies are for puny kids!"

" Will you two stop before you even start fighting!" Raven screamed. " At least not on the day Star's leaving."

" You say it like she's gone forever," Robin said, frowning at the thought of Starfire being gone.

" Do not worry, I will be back in an Earth week and back as soon as possible. It shall be like I was never even gone."

**5:15pm

* * *

**

After they had all finished eating, they went up to the roof to bid Starfire farewell.

" Are you flying?" Robin asked. She nodded. " But it took us a while when you were supposed to be...married." He had to force the word out of his mouth.

" Well, I do not have to be in the T Ship, and since my tranformation, I have not flown a long distance."

" Well, call us on your communticator as _soon_ as you get there." Robin said.

" I will Robin." She gave him a light hug and turned toward the sky. She turned her head toward them. " Farewell friends, do not do anything absurd while I am away."

" That'll be hard for Beastboy," Raven said. He glared at her, but it was a weak glare compared to any glare Raven made. They waved at her. She waved back and took off.

* * *

****

**1:30am **

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

All through the tower red light flashed and the annoying beeping of the monitor on the screen. As always, Robin was the first one there.

" Dude, what are you, nocturnal?" Beastboy said.

" That's his biggest word yet," Raven replied.

" I change into animals, I know what nocturnal means!"

" Anyways," Robin said. " the Hive Five have escaped. But they're not alone. Plasmus/Overload/Cinderblock is with them."

" Man! Right when Star leaves!"

" Then we'll just have to work extra hard and try not to fall asleep. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled out.

They got downtown, much to Robin's dismay, much slower than they had planned. They were all in the T Car and though Cyborg was a robot, he still tried to overcome sleep. They could barely see the damage because in the middle of the street where they stopped was a big ball of smoke. They got out of the car and tried to see behind the gaseous cloud. From the smoke was a shodowy figure emerging. They all took a fighting stance. As the figure drew closer, it was pretty much confirmed that it was a female. And, according to Jinx's new switch to good, there were no females left in the Hive Five. Their stances lowered a bit in surprise.

A girl with firey red hair and black armor. **(A/N: Just go on google and serch for Xena the Warrior Princess and if you see the black uniform, this is an exact replica: weapons in all. Dont sue me...) **What stood out the most on this mystery personbright writing on her upper left arm. It was completely foreign. The smoke cleared out to show Plasmus/Overload/Cinderblock tied up alongside all of the members of the Hive Five.

" You took down all of these guys by yourself?" Raven asked, skeptical.

" Yes," her voice was very smooth and sweet, but sounded very guarded.

" Who are you...?" Robin asked.

She flashed a smile. " Isn't that for me? Do you think I would let out my real name? You didn't...Rachel." Her smile turned into a smirk. Raven--or Rachel--was fuming. No one--_no one_--knew her real name.

" Just call me...Arya." **(Christopher P. who writes Eragon and Eldest, don't sue me.)**

* * *

**Okay, hope I don't have too many mistakes. At least now I can check _Delicate but Deadly_ off my to-do list. And now I have to add not getting sued to the list. Over and out!**

**-ANIMALGURL55-**


End file.
